


History Repeats, Though Different

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [55]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fake Character Death, Flashback, History Repeats, Molly Appreciation Week 2017, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-The Final Problem, Sad Molly, graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Once again, Sherlock is pretending to be dead. But he leaves so much more behind this time...





	History Repeats, Though Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreativeReading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeReading/gifts).



> So this fic was started with a sentence gifted to me by **CreativeReading** when I asked for starter sentences, and was written for Day 7 of the Summer 2017 round of Molly Appreciation Week (" _Free For All_ ").

The second time he died was a lot harder than the first for Molly.

The first time, they weren’t together. They were barely friends. And he was _alive_ and she knew it, so his death was just a figment of smoke and mirrors. But this time...oh, this time it was so much more _complicated_. They had been something. Lovers, definitely. In love? Possibly. She loved him and he loved her but the words hadn’t been said again after the phone call, so she didn’t know. But they were _something_.

And now they were back to the start of it all. He was “dead” and she was alive and she had to carry on in the wake of another death.

Only this time she wasn’t sure he would come back.

_“It’s not one way, but it’s more dangerous,” he said, pacing in front of her. She wanted him to stop, to be still, to just pause for one damned minute and..._

_And what? Let her hold him and never let him go? Let her beg to go with him? Tell him the three words she wanted so badly to say but couldn’t force from her throat just to convince him to stay?_

_Instead she got off the bed, planted herself in his path and made him stop. And then his lips were on hers and she was pulling at his clothing and this would have to do._

She stood at the foot of the grave and looked at it. It was a new headstone, not the one he’d had before, but somehow that just made it all worse. If it had been the same, she could pretend that he’d come home safe and sound, just like last time, but then...this all wasn’t the same now, was it?

No. Feelings had come up and gotten in the way and now...now he was gone again and she was alone again but this time she would wait because she loved him. Damn it all, she loved him and this made it all hurt so much more.

“Come back to me,” she said, laying a rose down. “Come back to me and I’ll tell you, over and over. Tell you what I couldn’t before.” 

That was all she could do, make that simple promise. Because she loved him, she loved Sherlock, and if he didn’t return then her heart would shatter.

But if he did...the words could finally come out.


End file.
